A Partner Returns
by Marie King
Summary: It's been six years since the D-Reaper's destruction. A year has passed and all of Jeri's friends have their partners back. All expect Jeri. Her and Leomon's journey is far form over, it involves danger and the reappearance of a old friend.
1. Prologue

_Six long years wow... has it really been that long?_ O_h Leomon I'll always miss you._ She thought sadly.

Jeri was now sixteen and missed her partner as badly as ever.

It was a beautiful summer afternoon and she was sitting in her bedroom thinking.

Suddenly their was a knock on her door.

"Come on in!" Jeri said brightly.

The door opened, Rika Nonaka one of her best friends along with her partner Renamon stood in the doorway.

A year ago Takato had discovered that a portal to the digital world still existed in Gulimon's old hide out in the park.

With some help from one of their old allies Mr Mizuno nearly all of her friend's Digimon partner's were able to return to the real world.

_All of them expect mine_. Jeri again thought sadly.

She took a deep breath.

One month after the tamer's digimon came back she and Takato finally began dating.

Jeri had become a much more happier person over the six years since the D-reaper's destruction.

With the help of a relationship with Takato and a deep friendship with Rika she had been able to shake her depressive state and had become a much more happier person.

Jeri still missed Leomon and had nightmares of the day she lost him but they were becoming less frequent since she had started a relationship with Takato.

She also had vivid emotional dreams where Leomon was never destroyed.

Those were the dreams that haunted her the most.

Jeri had developed a much deeper relationship with her father step mother and step brother.

Her family was closer than they had ever been this made her extremely happy as well.

Jeri smiled she got up form the floor where she was sitting.

She threw her arms around Rika and said happily "Rika, Renamon it's so nice to see you both!"

Rika smiled she softly patted Jeri's back after a second Jeri released her.

She took a breath and replied warmly "It's good to see you too, my grandma is throwing a dinner party tonight at nine o' clock and I wanted to see if you could come."

Jeri considered for a second she then asked curiously "Is it formal?"

Rika replied nonchalantly "Nope just a casual thing."

Renamon said warmly "It's good to see you Jeri."

Jeri nodded cheerfully "You too Renamon."

She replied thoughtfully "I'll have to ask my dad of course but I'm sure I can come."

Rika smiled and said happily "Great I can't wait to see you there!"

Suddenly a beeping sound emitted form Rika's belt.

Rika pulled out her blue digivice she looked at it worriedly.

She then whipped around to face her partner and said urgently "Oh great another bio-emerging, it's in the park again, sorry Jeri we've got to go,see you tonight,come on Renamon!"

Renamon started to disappear she replied regretfully "I'm sorry Jeri."

Jeri nodded understandably and said "It's okay Renamon go on."

Renamon nodded and fully disappeared.

Jeri exhaled. She had gotten used to her friend's going to the park to defeat bio-emerging digimon.

It was a side effect form Mr Mizuno having opened the portal in the hide out he couldn't close it and had been trying too for months after.

Through luckily for her friends and the town the digimon that bio-emerged came only at night and they weren't that difficult to defeat.

Knowing that all of her friends including Takato would be at the park helping to defeat the new digimon Jeri decided to go downstairs and ask her father if she could go to Rika's dinner party.

Her father was typing a email on his laptop. Jeri waited until he was finished.

She then cleared her throat and said hopefully "Dad, rika is having a dinner party tonight at her house at nine and I was wondering if I could go?"

Tadashi smiled at his daughter and said warmly "Sure that sound's like a good idea Jeri, your Mom, Masahiko and I are going to see a play in the city would you like us to pick you up or can you walk home?"

Jeri replied "Takato will walk me home dad, I'll be fine, have fun tonight and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Tadashi smiled and said reverently "You too, well I've got to get ready, don't stay out too late, see you tomorrow kiddo."

He patted Jeri on the head through not patronizingly and went upstairs to change.

Jeri too went upstairs to change.

It was nearly eight thirty-five and even through Rika said the dinner was going to be casual Jeri wanted to dress up anyway.

After she had showered Jeri started to get dressed.

She put on a silk emerald green dress it had a high lace neck and short lace sleeves, she then brushed her hair. Jeri slid on a emerald green satin head band.

She then slipped on pale yellow sandals.

Jeri checked the time it was eight fifty-six.

She took out her cellphone and called Takato's number which she had on speed dial.

It rang once before Takato picked up.

He said softly "Hey Jer."

Jeri smiled and replied a tad worried "Hi Takato is everyone okay?"

Takato said reassuringly "Yep everybody's all right, the digimon was champion level but you wouldn't of known that the way it fought,it only took one of Gulimon's pyro sphere's to finish him off!"

Takato laughed with out humor trying to lighten the mood.

Put at ease by Takato's explanation Jeri laughed as well.

She said happily "Thank goodness everyone's all right. I'm ready for Rika's party, do you mind coming and picking me up?"

Takato said wryly "Actually I'm standing in front of your house."

Jeri smiled and said excitedly "I'll be right down!"

She grabbed her purse and checked her reflection in her mirror once more and skipped out side.

"Takato!" Jeri squealed happily

She ran to him and flung her arms his neck. Takato swept her off her feet and spun her around four times.

He set her down gently and said warmly "Wow, Jeri you look amazing!"

Takato kissed her on her lips. Jeri locked her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Takto whispered tenderly "I love you."

Jeri smiled and said softly "I love you, I'm glad everyone's okay, especially you."

Jeri kissed him again.

Takato gently brushed a flyaway hair out of her face and said sweetly "Nothing could keep me away form you Jer."

Jeri smiled warmly and said "I know."

They broke apart and she said blushing "Thanks for your lovely compliment, where's Gulimon?"

Jeri so wrapped up in seeing Takato she just now noticed that his digimon partner and best friend Guilmon wasn't there.

Takato replied warmly "He's at Rika's playing with Terrerimon,and Caulmon."

Jeri slipped her right hand in Takato's and said happily "Let's go we are going to be late."

Takato smiled and replied exuberantly "All right onward we go!"

Jeri laughed.


	2. Brave Face

Rika's house was beautiful and big her mother Rumiko was a famous model and so was very wealthy. Everyone she knew was at the party.

Kazu, Kenta and their partner's Marine Angemon and Gaurdarmon,

Impmon and his partner's Ai and Mako.

Henry and Terriermon. Henry's little sister Suzie and her partner Lopmon and Ryo and his partner Monodramon, (the rookie form of Cyberdramon.)

Rika was wearing a satin sky-blue blouse and jeans, her hair was down and in an elegant bright blue metal head band.

She said brightly "Hey goggle-head, hi Jeri!"

Takato blushed embarrassed by Rika's favorite nickname for him.

He replied quietly "Nice to see you too Rika."

Jeri squeezed Takato's right hand for support.

She then said merrily "Hi Rika."

The party was quiet but fun, everyone talked and relaxed around the house.

Rika's grandmother Seiko was a great cook and the dinner was very well made with almost everyone having seconds.

However when Jeri stopped and really looked at all of her friend's playing and talking with their digimon partner's it brought up the painful reality that she was the only one who couldn't do that.

It made her sad but she tried her hardest to make sure that no one else saw how she was really feeling.

Jeri put on her most cheerful and bravest face even through inside she felt like bursting into tears.

She looked at the clock in Rika's living room and was a tad grateful that it was time for everyone to go home.

Soon everyone was gone expect her, Takato Gulimon, Henry and Terriermon.

She volunteered to help Seiko clean up and Takato was outside talking to Henry.

Seiko smiled and said gratefully "Thank you so much Jeri for helping me tidy up."

Jeri bowed and replied politely "Not at all Ms. Nonaka,it was the least I could do,you cooked such a wonderful dinner."

Seiko smiled again and warmly "Well you are welcome, I'll see you soon, shall I, and thanks again for your help."

Jeri bowed again and said formally "It's no problem."

Seiko went upstairs.

As soon as Seiko was gone Jeri gathered her purse and started to go out side.

Rika came form the kitchen and said compassionately "I'm so sorry, Jeri."

Jeri looked at Rika perplexed she asked "What do you mean?"

Rika sighed and said apologetically "Well it must have been really hard seeing us all with our partners."

Jeri smiled slightly and replied reassuringly "I've got admit I do miss Leomon a lot and seeing everybody here did make me a little sad, but I'm fine Rika really, so please you don't have to worry." She capped off her explanation with another bright smile.

Jeri hoped that she had fooled her best friend into thinking she truly was fine.

She saw a smile break across Rika's face and was happy that she had reassured her.

Rika replied relived "I'm glad, I was afraid I had offended you."

Jeri shook her head and said assuredly "You didn't."

Rika hugged her which caught her by surprise.

Her best friend wasn't usually so forthcoming with her feelings much less physical closeness, through Jeri didn't complain.

Al through it surprised her greatly she was happy that Rika was comfortable enough with their friendship to hug her.

Rika squeezed her once and said happily "I'll see you soon okay?"

They pulled apart and Jeri replied softly "Defiantly."

Tatako's voice came form the yard "Jeri are you ready?"

Jeri called back "Yes, I'll be out in a second!"

Rika smiled said warmly "Talk to you soon."

She nodded and replied assuredly "Of course."

Jeri then went outside to backyard Takato and Gulimon were the only two left.

Jeri asked adoringly "Hey boys are you ready to walk me home?"

Guilmon said happily "Yep we sure are, aren't we Takatomon?"

Takato patted Guilmon's head and said jokingly "Down boy."

Takato kissed Jeri slightly on her cheek and said softly "I'm ready."

Jeri once again slid her right hand in her boyfriend's and enjoyed a quiet peaceful walk home.

Takato pecked Jeri on her cheek again and said "Good night, I had a good time did you?"

Jeri smiled and said "Yes, it was nice."

Jeri kissed him on the lips softly and replied contently "Good night Kati, I love you, thanks for such a wonderful night."

Kati was Jeri's pet name for Takato.

Takato smiled and said passionately "Love you, Jer, come on boy say good night we got to go."

Guilmon licked Jeri's face and said cheerfully "Nightie night Jeri!"

Jeri grinned and replied softly "Good night Guilmon."

Takato smiled and said kindly "I'll call you tomorrow, Jer, love you, good night."

Takato then went up to Jeri and placed a passionate kiss on her.

Jeri swayed a bit on her feet.

Once she had composed herself she smiled her whole body filled with warmth and said flustered "Okay Kati, love you."

With that Takato and Guilmon left for the night.


	3. Visit With A Sovereign

Jeri quietly went upstairs and changed into her pajamas. What she had said to Takato was true. She did have fun at Rika's party but she also felt immense sadness at not having her partner there.

Suddenly a feeling came over her she desperately wanted to remember Leomon right then.

So Jeri went to her dresser drawer and pulled out her dead orange digivice.

Jeri stared at it remembering Leomon's strong brave face. Tears came to her eyes and she didn't stop them.

She needed to cry to release all of the sadness she had held back the entire night.

Jeri wiped her eyes and remembered Leomon's last words to her: _Be brave Jeri. Part of me will always be with you. Remember you have a lion's heart._

Jeri sobbed quietly and whispered to herself "Oh Leomon I wish you could be with me more than anything."

Suddenly her digivice began to glow blue. Jeri couldn't believe what she was seeing.

In all of the six years since Leomon's destruction her digivice didn't emit anything but static.

Knowing that she had absolutely nothing to loose Jeri leaned forward over the digivice and asked tentatively "Leomon are you there?"

Nothing answered her back.

Through the digivice was still glowing. Jeri began to loose hope.

She took a deep breath and tried again. "Leomon?"

Just as Jeri was about to admit defeat and put her digivice back a low deep voice came from it "Jeri Katou?"

Jeri gripped the digivice and replied anxiously "Yes, Leomon is that you?"

The low voice said "No I am Azulongmon one of the Sovereign Digimon of the digital world. I understand you helped defeat the D-Reaper?"

Jeri said embarrassingly "Well sort of, it was really my other friends. I guess I helped a little through."

Azulongmon replied compassionately "I also understand that your partner was destroyed trying to defend you is that correct?"

Jeri nodded and answered sadly "Yes he was."

Azulongmon said gratefully "If it was not for you Jeri Katou both my and your world would of perished. I am sorry that I could not help you six years ago. Through I think I can help you now."

Jeri asked confused "What do you mean?"  
Anzelongmon replied softly "I can give you Leomon back. The exact same Leomon. Your Leomon."

Jeri's mouth was open in shock. She could not believe it.

She took a deep breath and asked disbelievingly "Really just like that I don't have to do anything?"

Anzelongmon replied sympathetically "You have suffered a great deal Jeri. You lost your partner in battle, survived the D-Reaper's wrath and helped to defeat it. I cannot think of a more just reward than returning your partner to you."

Jeri was near tears. She took another deep breath.

Once she had composed herself she sputtered out happily "Thank you so much Anzelongmon. I can't tell you how much this means to me!"

Anzelongmon replied softly "Think nothing of it Jeri, it is the least I can do. Now will you place your digivice on the floor and stand back please?"

Jeri did as she was told.

Her room became ablaze with a bright shining light.


	4. Reward

Suddenly the light was gone and in it's place stood Leomon.

Jeri could hardly believe her eyes.

She asked tentatively "Leomon is it really you?"

Leomon said happily "Yes, Jeri I am here, and I will never leave you again."

Jeri squealed beyond happy.

She threw her arms around Leomon's waist and said exuberantly " Leomon I thought I'd never see you again!"

Exhausted from all of the recent events Jeri passed out.

The next morning when she awoke, Jeri looked around her room and saw no sign of proof last nights events were real.

She didn't see Leomon.

Confused Jeri got dressed, she pulled on a light green tank top and pale orange shorts.

_Did it really happen or did my dreams get the best of me again? _Jeri thought confusingly

She slipped on her pale yellow sandals form last night.

Jeri then called out curious "Leomon are you here?"

Leomon appeared in her window.

Jeri yelped in fear. "Ah!"

Leomon bowed and said calmly "Don't be afraid, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I slipped out when you fell asleep and when I saw you had awakened I left to give you some privacy."

Jeri said disbelievingly "I thought it was all a dream, I can't believe your really here!"

She hugged Leomon again around his waist and pulled away grinning.

Leomon said happily "Yes I am so grateful that I am with you again."

Jeri beamed and said cheerily "Would you like me to bring you some juice and something to eat?"

Leomon bowed and replied cordially "Yes I would like that very much Jeri thank you. I"ll be out side on the roof."

Jeri nodded and said warmly "Okay I'll be back in a second."

She then went downstairs and filled a plate with two helpings of eggs and bacon and two cups of juice. Jeri bounced up the steps she was so happy. She nearly spilled the juice twice.

"I'm back Leomon." Jeri said happily.

She still couldn't believe that Leomon was back and wasn't going anywhere that he would be here with her always.

Jeri went out onto the roof.

Leomon helped her to sit down and the two of them ate in silence.

Once they were done Leomon said grateful "Jeri, I am so happy that I am with you again. I promise to do my best to protect you and our friends."

Jeri smiled and replied enthusiastically "I know you will, I'm glad we're back together too I never thought in my wildest dreams we would be and now that we are I never want us to be apart again."

Leomon nodded and said confident "We won't be, I promise."

Jeri asked "Did you like your breakfast, can I get anything else for you?"

Leomon shook his head and replied graciously "Everything was wonderful and no I'm fine for now, thank you Jeri."

Suddenly Jeri's digivice started to glow.

Jeri picked it up and said worriedly "Oh no a digimon has bio-emerged in the park!"

Leomon stood up and said anxiously "Jeri what's going on?"

She stood up as well and said hurriedly "I'll explain everything on the way, come on let's go!"

Leomon scooped Jeri up and said quickly "All right, it will be faster this way.


	5. Threat Of Cerberumon

With Leomon carrying her they arrived in the park in less than three minutes.

She saw a huge wolf type digimon destroying the park fountain.

Jeri looked around and didn't see Takato or any of her friends.

She pointed her digivice at the digimon and got information

She turned to Leomon and replied urgently "Leomon that digimon's name is Cerberumon its an ultimate level virus digimon. Watch out for his Emerald Blaze and Portals of darkness attacks!"

Leomon set Jeri down and said protectively "Jeri come on but stay behind me!"

She nodded.

Leomon then advanced on Cerberumon with Jeri safety behind him.

He shouted ferociously "You wretched beast why don't you pick on something that will _actually _put up a fight like me!"

Cerberumon growled and said sadistically "If that's your wish.. Emerald Blaze!"

Leomon jumped and easily dodged the attack.

He then raised his fist and shouted furious "Fist Of The Beast king!"

Jeri was overcome with happiness that she had her partner back.

She shouted encouragingly "Get him Leomon!"

Unfortunately the attack had no effect on the vicious digimon.

Cerberumon tackled Leomon and yelled taunting "That was nothing I barely felt it, now I'm sure you'll feel this through, Emerald Blaze!"

Bright green flames again shot out of Cerberumon's mouth.

In a swift movement Leomon deflected them with his sword.

Leomon jumped up and shouted "Fist of the Beast King!"

Again the attack had no effect.

Cerberumon slashed Leomon with his claws.

Jeri cried worriedly "Leomon, no!"

Leomon shouted reassuringly "I'm fine Jeri stay there!"

Cerberumon said mockingly "You won't be fine for long, Portals of Darkness!"

Black light erupted from the two armored dog's heads on either side of Cerbermon's body and the entire fountain area was swathed in darkness.

Jeri could barely see her hand in her face.

She cried out concernedly "Leomon are you all right?"

Leomon shouted back assured "I'm okay Jeri please stay where you are!"

Suddenly Jeri heard Cerberumon shout "Emerald Blaze!"

Jeri again saw the same bright green flames as before.

Leomon was thrown back, he fell at her feet and collapsed.

Jeri shouted concernedly "Leomon!"

Cerberumon sneered "Ah some all powerful warrior you are! I'll finish you off and when I"m done I'll take care of your pet human , Emerald Blaze!"

Green flames started to come toward Jeri.

She pleaded desperately "Leomon wake up, please wake up!"

Leomon did not move.

Suddenly her digivice started to glow.

Jeri pointed the digivice at Leomon and said with conviction "No I will not lose you a second time!"

With that a bright light shot out of her digivice and Leomon himself began to glow.

The light around Leomon soon faded away.

Leomon looked nearly the same expect his fur was blindingly white and his eyes were so icy blue they almost glowed.

She pointed her digivice at the digimon she said out loud awestruck "Iceleomon Ultimate level, wow I did it I made Leomon digivolve!"

IceLeomon nodded curtly.

He then said approvingly "Well done Jeri now please stand back."

Jeri replied determined again "Get him IceLeomon!"

IceLeomon growled and said confidently "With pleasure, Cererberumon you attacked and nearly destroyed this park not only that but you threatened Jeri, I can and will not allow you to live!"

Cerberumon said smugly "Try and stop me, Emerald Blaze!"

With amazing speed and grace IceLeomon jumped and head butted Cerberumon knocking him to the ground.

He then said bluntly "Have it your way, Blizzard Breath!"

Bright white powerful snow came lightening fast out of IceLeomon's mouth paralyzing Ceruberumon to the ground.

IceLeomon raised his left paw.

He then shouted "Frozen Fury!"

Out of his paw came a huge ice beast.

It went right through Cerberumon body turning him into data within seconds of impact.

IceLeomon growled in victory.

Jeri jumped up and down and said victoriously "All right IceLeomon we did it!"

She threw her arms around IceLeomon's waist embracing him fiercely

IceLeomon patted her back softly and said proudly "Yes we did, we make an amazing team."

Suddenly Takato, Rika, and Henry showed up.

Takato reached Jeri and said awestruck "Jeri we just got the call- Leomon?!"

Rika blurted aghast "Leomon you're alive!"

Henry replied shocked "I can't believe it Leomon your back!"

Jeri said happily "Everyone this is IceLeomon Leomon's Ultimate form, to make a long story short Azulongmon granted me Leomon back."

IceLeomon replied gratefully "It's so wonderful to see all of you again."

Gulimon was the first to speak.

He said delightfully "Leomon I'm happy your back. Jeri has been so sad without you!"

Takato slapped his forehead and replied annoyed "Quiet boy, what Gulimon is trying to say is we're glad your back."

Rika said grinning "Ditto."

Renamon said warmly "It's good to have you with us again Leomon."

Henry replied softly "Great to see you Leomon!"

Terriermon said disappointed "Aw man you mean to tell me we came out all this way and we don't even get to kick some butt?"

Henry sighed and shouted exasperatingly"Terrirmon!"

Terriermon replied "Oops sorry Henry, glad to see you again Leomon."

IceLeomon nodded and said softly "Happy to see you as well Terriermon."

Jeri slumped against IceLeomon's chest exhausted.

IceLeomon said alarmed "Jeri are you all right?"

Jeri nodded and replied "Yes I'm fine just tired."

IceLeomon said softly "Here let me carry you."

With that IceLeomon scooped Jeri up and placed her on his strong right forearm Jeri leaned against his chest and took a long relived deep breath.

Takato said curious "Jeri do you mind telling us from the start what happened?"

Jeri smiled and replied "Sure."


	6. Together Again

It was a few hours later.

Jeri was just about to get into bed when Leomon having de-digivoled appeared at her window.

She said happily "Leomon!"

Leomon smiled and replied "Hello Jeri I just wanted to say good night, I also wanted to say that I am very proud of you, you showed great courage today, nothing but that could of made me digivole to the Ultimate Level, I told you had a Lion's Heart."

Jeri blushed and said "Thanks Leomon."

Leomon then replied wryly "I'm going to stay out here and sleep, I think your family would be a bit shocked if they were to find me sleeping at the foot of your bed."

Jeri giggled and said cheerfully "Yeah they would."

Jeri grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from her drawer and gave them to Leomon.

She said softly "Here in case you get too cold."

Leomon smiled and said courteously "Thank you, you are too kind."

Jeri smiled and replied brightly "I'm really happy that we are together again Leomon."

Leomon nodded and said softly "Yes we never should of been separated in the first place, speaking of which how is Beelezemon?"

Jeri got into bed, she pulled the covers up to her waist.

She turned to Leomon and answered warmly "Well he sort of rescued me, you see he used your attack Fist Of the Beast King, and tried to save me while I was being held prisoner by the D-Reaper, I don't know how he used your attack but when I saw that he did I got scared and didn't want to go with him because it reminded me of you."

Leomon nodded and said pensively "I see, well if Beelzemon didn't save you from the D-Reaper who did?"

She replied quietly "Takato, see Takato, Rika and Henry were all give the power to Bio-merge, they joined forces with their digimon partners and were able to save me, but it was really Takato who truly saved me, we.. well ...we've actually been a couple for two years now, I love him so much."

Leomon smiled and replied approvingly "He is a fine young man Jeri, I am happy for you."

Jeri blushed and said softly "Thanks, Leomon."

Leomon asked quietly "Jeri do you think that we could visit Beelzemon, I'd like to thank him and absolve him of the guilt he must of harbored all of these years for my death."

She answered warmly "Well Beelzemon is just his mega form his rookie form is Impon, he lives with his two tamers Ai and Mako, yes I'd like to visit him, I haven't really talked to Impon about you in a long while and I think it would mean a lot to him, why don't we go on Sunday."

Leomon nodded and replied softly "Yes that would be fine, now Jeri get some rest you've had a exciting day and you must be exhausted, sleep well."

Before she fell asleep she whispered "Good-night Leomon."

She was ecstatic when Leomon whispered back "Sweet dreams, Jeri."

With Leomon's words still ringing in her head Jeri drifted off into a deep and content sleep.

She was overjoyed that her partner had returned and knew that with Leomon Takato and her friends by her side they could conquer any thing


	7. Reintrouductions

Jeri awoke early the next morning.

She was fully energized by her battle and Leomon's digivloution the other night, and couldn't wait to reintroduce him to her family to him.

Jeri told Leomon to wait on the roof outside of her bedroom so she could prepare her family for his reintroduction.

Leomon asked reassuringly "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Jeri shook her head and replied confidant "No, I'll be okay Leomon really just wait here all right."

Leomon nodded and replied warmly "Okay Jeri, I won't move form this roof."

Jeri grinned and said happily "Awesome, I won't be long!"

With that she bounded off down the stairs.

She gathered her stepmother Shizue, her step-brother Masahiko and her father Tadashi in their living room.

It was the weekend so the family restaurant that she helped her stepmother and father run was closed.

Tadashi leaned back on the sofa his right arm wrapped softly around his wife.

Masahiko who was now ten was sitting next to his parents in an armchair next to the sofa.

Jeri couldn't believe how much he had grown up.

After a moment Tadashi asked curiously "So Jeri what is this meeting all about?"

Shizue piped in equally curious "Yes don't keep us in suspense dear, please tell us."

Masahiko said bursting with impatience and curiosity chimed in "Come on Jer tell us!"

Jeri took a deep breath and replied anxious but still confidant "Well do you guys remember that all of my friends have their digimon partner's back?"

Her parents nodded and masahiko nodded.

Jeri took another breath and said "Now so do I, come with me guys there's someone I want to reintroduce you too."

She lead her parents and masahiko up to her room, she opened her bedroom window.

Perched effortlessly on it just as he promised was Leomon.

Jeri once again that morning took a deep breath. As she exhaled she said "Dad, Mom, Masahiko, you remember Leomon, Leomon this is my family."

Leomon gracefully slid off the window sill.

He bowed respectfully and said politely "Hello, I am very pleased to meet all three of you again."

Masahiko was the first to speak.

He chattered enthusiastically "Wow, a real digimon I've only seen them on the television, hi Leomon it's so cool to meet you, can I see your sword?"

Leomon chuckled lightly he then said apologetic "Nice to meet you Masahiko, I'm afraid you can't see my sword, it's only to be used for battle and I'm afraid only I can hold it."

Masahiko's face fell

He then said sourly "Aw, I guess I understand."

After a few seconds had passed

Masahiko turned to his mother and asked casually "Mama can I go to the park? I'm supposed to meet Cheng, Kekio, and Satsuki for a game of four square."

Shizue whose eyes hadn't left Leomon since Jeri introduced Leomon to them said nothing for a moment.

She reluctantly torn her eyes away and turned her attention to her son.

Shuzue then replied absentmindedly "Of course you can mashi dear, but please be home in time for dinner, it's at seven."

He nodded and said happily "Okay, mama, see you soon bye dad, bye Jer, bye Leomon!"

With that Masahiko ran downstairs and out the door.

A few seconds after Masahiko left Jeri's parents still hadn't said a word.

Finally getting fed up Jeri asked them. "Guys, what do you think?"

Tadashi said compassionately "Well Leomon we are glad that you are here again with us."

Shizue chimed in supportive "Yes we sure are."

Jeri threw herself into her parents arms and said overjoyed "Oh thank you, guys, I was so worried that you would be upset!"

Tadashi smiled down at his daughter and replied "Jeri what would make you think that?"

Jeri stiffened a bit in her parents arms.

She disentangled herself and sat down on the window sill.

Leomon agilely stood up and perched himself beside her.

Jeri took a breath and replied worriedly "I just thought that you and mom wouldn't want me to have anything to do with Digimon after what happened five years ago with the.. the D-Reaper."

Even now it still took a few tries for her to get that name out.

Tadashi walked over and gave his daughter a warm hug.

He released her and said reassuringly "Jeri that was so long ago, and while I can't say I'm not surprised but I understood why you were so apprehensive about reintroducing your mother and I to Leomon. But you don't have to worry your mother and I support you and Leomon's partnership whole heartily don't we Zue?"

Tadashi looked at his wife.

Shizue looked at both Jeri and Leomon.

After a few minutes she spoke.

She said compassionately "Yes, Jeri dear. I just want you to be happy and if Leomon is what makes you happy then I support it."

Jeri smiled and replied gratefully "Thanks again Dad and Mom I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that!"

Leomon once again slid off the window sill gracefully.

He bowed and said with conviction "I promise you I will protect Jeri with my own life. I won't let any harm come to her. You have my word."

Shizue and Tadashi both bowed and said extremely grateful "Thank you Leomon."

Suddenly Jeri's digivice started to beep and glow.

She grabbed her purse which contained her Digimon Cards and digivice.

She pulled out her digivice and the holo-screen came up warning her of a bio-emerging digimon in the park.

Jeri threw her purse over her head she had put a emerald green ribbon around her digivice so she wouldn't lose it. She put the digivice around her head as well.

Jeri then turned towards Leomon.

She said urgently "Leomon another bio-emerging, in the park we have to go now!"

Tadashi said concerned "Jeri, please be careful."

Shizue nodded and said worriedly "Yes please."

Jeri gave both her parents a hug.

Leomon then lifted her on his right shoulder.

Once Jeri was securely on she said reassuringly "Don't worry guys I'll be fine as long as Leomon is with me."

Leomon nodded and replied comfortingly "I promise you I will protect her."

Her parents both nodded and said "Don't be late for dinner!"

Jeri smiled and said hurriedly "I won't, see you two soon, come on Leomon we gotta go!"

With that Leomon jumped out of her bedroom window and they started running toward the park


	8. Tuskmon Attacks

Jeri and Leomon were the last to arrive. Leomon quickly set her down.

The digimon was in a open field terrorizing her friends.

Jeri pulled out her digivice she pointed toward the digimon.

It looked remarkably like a Treasonous Rex, it had green skin with red stripes criss-crossing over it's entire body.

It had sharp white claws on it's hands and feet and two large black red striped horns protruding out of it's back and on it's head.

Jeri turned towards Leomon and said urgently "Leomon that digimon's name is Tuskmon it is a data type ultimate level, his slamming tusk and horn buster attacks look pretty tough."

Leomon nodded curtly he replied somberly "In that case we must be extra careful."

Jeri nodded she said distractedly "Yeah you're right, look there's Takato!"

With that Leomon once again picked Jeri up and the two started running towards Takato.

Takato shouted encouragingly "Get him Growlmon!"

Growlmon cried "Pyro Blaster!"

The attack had no effect.

Growlmon then extended his one claw it glowed bright blue.

He jumped up and aimed for Tuskmon's throat.

Bringing his claw down Growlmon shouted "Dragon Slash!"

His claw didn't even make a dent on his skin.

Tuskmon yelled angry "Slamming Tusk!"

His powerful tusks slammed right into Growlmon knocking him out with one blow. In seconds Growlmon had de-digivoled to Gulimon.

Jeri cried worriedly "Oh no Guilmon!"

His attention caught Takato turned to Jeri and said relieved "Jeri. I'm so glad you're here, we need help!"

Takato put an arm around her waist for comfort, Jeri leaned into him briefly.

After a second Takato released her and knelt down near Guilmon.

He replied warmly "Hey boy you okay?"

Gulimon said weakly through cheerful "Sure I'm okay Takatomon, Jeri you're here, yay!"

Jeri smiled and said grateful "Oh Guilmon I'm so glad you're all right!"

Guilmon nodded and said "Yep, I'll be fine."

Jeri looked out onto the field and only saw Rika and Henry and their partners.

She turned to Takato and asked confused "Where is everyone else?"

Takato answered annoyed "Only me Rika and Henry were able to get away to fight, everyone else had other things to do and couldn't get away."

Kyubimon, and Gargomon, were out on the field both fighting their hardest against Tuskmon.

Gargomon pointed his machine-gun hand at Tuskmon and shouted "Gargo Pellets!"

Green laser pellets shot out of Gargomon's gun-hand striking Tuskmon in it's chest.

Tuskmon annoyed roared at Gargomon.

Gargomon said sarcastically "P.U. you sure have horrible breath!"

Henry yelled irritated "Gargomon stop insulting him!"

Gargomon nodded and said "Right sorry Henry."

He then lifted both of his hands and shouted "Gargo Pellets!"

This time through Tuskmon was able to avoid Gargomon's attack.

He pointed his horns at Gargomon and yelled "Horn Buster!"

A bright red beam rocketed out of his horns striking Gargomon in the heart making him de-digivole and plummet to the ground right in front of Henry.

Henry cried out distraught "Terriermon, no!"

Kyubimon enraged flared her nine tails out .

She then cried "Fox-Tail Inferno!"

Nine blue fire balls shot out of each individual tail.

The attack had no effect on the armored dinosaur digimon.

He swatted Kyubimon away with his tail.

Rika yelled concerned "Kyubimon!"

Kyubimon quickly got up.

She ran at full speed then curled inward causing all of her flames to ignite brightly.

Once she was near enough to Tuskmon she yelled "Dragon Wheel!"

She then hurled her whole flamed covered body at him.

Again Tuskmon was unfazed by the assault.

He rammed his horns into her and cried "Slamming Tusk!"

The impact form the attack knocked Kyubimon to the ground, she quickly de-digivoled.

Rika yelled anguished "No, Kyubimon!"

She ran to comfort her.

Jeri looked determinedly at Leomon and said "Well guess it's up to us."

Leomon nodded in agreement He replied gravely "It appears so."

Tuskmon finally seeing Leomon roared he then started to advance on Jeri and him.

Leomon scooped Jeri up away form Tuskmon's fire.

He quickly put her down.

Once Jeri was settled,

Leomon yelled urgently "Jeri now!"

Jeri nodded "Right, go get him!"

She opened up her purse and pulled out a digivolution card.

Jeri swiped it through her digivice and yelled "DigiModify...Digivolution Activate!"

"Leomon Digivole to...IceLeomon!"

IceLeomon roared shifting everyone's attention to Jeri and him.

Both Rika and Henry helped Terriermon and Renamon up.

They came over to them as quickly as possible.

Rika threw her arms around Jeri and said relieved "Jeri I'm so happy your here, can you please neutralize this bone-head?"

Jeri hugged Rika back. She then released her and replied determined "Sure thing, IceLeomon crush that fossil!"

IceLeomon nodded and said seriously "As you wish, Jeri!"

IceLeomon yelled at Tuskmon "You foul creature you don't deserve to live, you have harmed my three friends, why don't you cool off, here allow me to help!"

With that IceLeomon opened his mouth and shouted "Blizzard Breath!"

Powerful snow bombarded Tuskmon freezing him to the ground.

Through the effect was residual. Tuskmon shook off the snow in seconds.

He then shouted "Horn Buster!"

IceLeomon jumped dodging the attack with ease.

Once he was within range he cried "Frozen Fury!"

This time IceLeomon's attack hit it's mark. Tuskmon's feet were frozen solid

Jeri cried happily "Way to go IceLeomon, now how about an old favorite card of mine to finish him off?"

IceLeomon roared at Tuskmon.

He turned to Jeri and replied dryly"Sounds good to me Jeri!"

She fished around in her purse for a few seconds before she found the card she wanted.

Swiping it through her digivice she yelled "DigiModify...Lady Devimon Activate!"

A blackish red light enveloped IceLeomon it eventually culminated in his mouth.

Once the light had settled IceLeomon opened his mouth and shouted "Darkness Wing!"

The light erupted into a beam and shot straight through Tuskmon seconds after impact he turned into data and vanished.

Everyone cheered.

Rika gave Jeri a high five and said proudly "Way to go Jeri that was amazing!"

Renamon nodded in approval and replied impressed "You showed immense strength Jeri you should be very proud."

Henry chimed in amazed "You were fantastic!"

Terriermon said happily "Cool, now that's what I call being extinct!"

Gulimon replied cheerfully "Hooray for Jeri!"

Takato scooped Jeri up and twirled her around four times.

He set her down gently.

He held her in his arms for a second then he tenderly kissed her.

Jeri blushed.

Finally Takato replied passionately "Jer, that was incredible."

Jeri kissed him on his cheek and replied softly "Thanks Kati."

Leomon who had now de-digivoled smiled with pride and replied "Yes Jeri well done, I couldn't of asked for a better partner."

Jeri blushed again and said embarrassed "Oh Leomon thank you."


	9. Unshakable

Two hours later Jeri and Leomon were sitting outside on her roof.

They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes finally Leomon broke the silence.

He turned to Jeri and said compassionately "Jeri I just wanted to tell you that I thought you fought brilliantly today, I truly wouldn't have defeated Tuskmon if it wasn't for your amazing determination and courage."

Jeri blushed and replied sheepishly "Thanks Leomon, that is so sweet of you to say."

Suddenly Tadashi appeared at the window.

He smiled at Jeri and Leomon.

Tadahsi then replied sternly but warmly "Jeri it's late, come on now it's time for bed."

Jeri nodded and said "Yes, dad."

She stood up Leomon grabbed hold of her right hand so she wouldn't slip climbing onto the window sill. Once Jeri was inside Leomon let go.

Jeri turned to Leomon and said warmly "Thanks."

Leomon nodded and replied nobly "Think nothing of it."

Before Tadashi left he turned to Leomon bowed and said extremely grateful "Jeri told me how you protected her today I just want to say thank you, thank you for keeping my daughter safe."

Leomon bowed and replied gallantly "Of course she is my partner and best friend it is my job to protect her."

Tadashi kissed Jeri good night and left the room.

Before going to sleep, she said gratefully "Good-night Leomon and thank you for believing in me."

Leomon replied warmly "Jeri my faith in you is unshakable, never forget that."

Jeri smiled and said content "Thank you."

Leomon whispered softly "Sleep well Jeri."

Jeri whispered back "You too Leomon."


	10. Forgivness

Jeri was oddly relived about this Sunday visit to Impon's house, she didn't know why, maybe it was because Impon would finally be able to get closure with Leomon.

She herself forgave Impon nearly a week after the D-Reaper's destruction.

Jeri and Leomon walked causally through Ai and Mako's grandmother's neighborhood in Hongo, finally they stopped at their destination.

Leomon turned to her and he asked worriedly "Jeri are quite sure you want to do this?"

She nodded and replied assuredly "Yes I do Leomon, I already forgave Impon for what he did to you now it's his turn to get forgiven."

Jeri knocked on the double doors that lead to Ai and Mako's grandmother's house.

After two knocks the doors opened, Ai was standing on the other side.

It seemed to Jeri that she had grown two more additional inches since she saw her at Rika's party just two days ago.

Ai reached Jeri's chest, she had a deep purple sundress on with sky blue sandals, she no longer wore her shiny voluminous light brown hair in pigtails but had it down in a dark blue plastic head band, it reached past her shoulders.

Around her neck hung a bright blue rope, looped through it was her purple digivice.

Jeri couldn't believe she was only twelve.

Ai smiled at Jeri and replied cheerily "Jeri, it's really cool to see you again, who is the digimon?"

Jeri smiled back at Ai and said warmly "Wow Ai you are getting so tall, it's great to see you too, this is my partner, Leomon we'd actually like to speak to Impon, is he in?"

Ai nodded and her shiny hair bounced slightly, making Jeri slightly envious.

She answered sweetly "Yes he's out in the backyard, Mako's at a friends house and my grandmother isn't in but she said that I could have friends over especially good friends, come on in you two."

Ai opened the doors wider and ushered Jeri and Leomon inside.

Leomon knelt down so that he was at eye level with the young tamer.

He smiled warmly and replied softly "Hello Ai, it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Leomon."

Ai smiled back she shook Leomon's right hand and said brightly "Good to meet you Leomon."

She then took Jeri and Leomon to the backyard.

Jeri saw Impon sitting on Ai and Mako's dog's house standing upright his back was to them looking out at the horizon.

He turned when he heard them approaching.

As soon as Impon saw Ai his face instantly lit with a adoring expression.

Impon said softly "Heya Ai what's shakin'?"

Ai smiled and replied happily "Hi, Impon Jeri and her partner Leomon are here!"

In a flash Impon jumped down form his position on the roof and landed on the grass of the yard.

He stared in disbelief at Jeri and Leomon standing in the backdoor way.

Ai seeing the look on Impon's face said tactfully "Well granmom, isn't gonna be home for awhile I can see that you guys need to talk I'll be in the living room, Impon you can fill me in later okay?"

Impon nodded and replied shocked "Yeah, sure."

Jeri walked toward Impon and replied soothingly "Impon, relax I didn't come here to yell at you, Leomon wanted to come, you see two days ago the sovereign digimon Azulongmon granted me Leomon back, ever since then he has been wanting to speak with you, Leomon?"

Jeri motioned for Leomon to step forward, he did and was soon standing right across from Impon.

Impon dropped to his knees and dissolved into tears he sobbed quietly for a few minutes.

Finally he wiped his eyes with the back of his right hand and said remorsefully "Leomon, I am so so sorry for destroying you I never ever meant to absorb your data, you have to understand I was crazy with power and back then I thought only how to make myself stronger and had no thought of consequences, I swear I will spend every day of the rest of my life making this up to you, but if you can see it in your heart to forgive me, I can't tell you how much that would mean to me."

Leomon smiled he gently picked Impon up by his shoulders and stood him upright.

He then laid his right hand on Impon's right shoulder and replied warmly "Impon I wanted to say that I forgive you, Jeri told me your valiant effort to save her she also told me how these past six years you have been a faithful and loyal partner to Ai and Mako that is all I had hoped you would become and I can tell that you are, I sincerely hope that you and I can become good friends and partners in battle to defend our tamers."

Impon stood open mouthed for a few seconds, finally he leaped into Leomon's arms and replied happily "Leomon, I can't tell you how great it feels to know that you forgive me I have been wanting to have your forgiveness for years and, yes I think now we can be great friends."

With that Impon jumped down out of Leomon's embrace and shook his right hand.

Leomon shook it back and replied warmly "Yes I believe we can too."

Jeri wiped away her tears of happiness, utterly in awe of the scene that just played out in front of her.

Suddenly her digivice started to beep, she grabbed it and replied worriedly "Leomon there is a bio-emerging in the park again, come on we've got to get down there!"

Leomon nodded and replied quickly "Right, let's go, well my new friend it seems we will be able to test our new found teamwork sooner then we would of liked."

Impon replied dryly "Yep seems so."

Ai was in the doorway she said hurriedly "Impon there has been a bio-emerging, come on we gotta go!"

Ai fished out of her pocket a digivolution card, Jeri did the same.

They both slid their cards through their digivices.

"DigiModifty...Digivolution Activate!"

"Leomon Digivolve To... IceLeomon!"

"Impon Digivolve To...Beelzemon!"

IceLeomon and Beelzemon both grabbed their respective partners and ran towards the park.


	11. Crusadermon A Royal Knight

When they got to the park the foursome saw a human digimon in head to toe pink armor, it had large yellow cleaved blades wrapped around it's body along with a large yellow and blue shield clutched in it's hands, it was destroying the playground and nearby trees.

Ai pointed her digivice at the digimon once she got the information she turned to Jeri Leomon and Beelzemon.

She replied cautiously "Listen up guys that digimon's name is Crusadermon, she is a mega level digimon and one of the Royal Knights of the digital world, watch out for her Spiral Masquerade, Fist of Athena, and Scarlet Tempest attacks!"

Jeri turned to Ai and said strategically "Ai since Crusadermon is a mega we should give our digimon a power card."

Ai nodded and replied quickly "Right, good idea Jeri."

Jeri looked at IceLeomon and said concernedly "IceLeomon please be careful out there okay?"

IceLeomon nodded and replied softly "Don't worry Jeri, I'll be fine, Beelzemon and I will watch each others back, right?"

Beelzemon nodded and said warmly to Jeri "Yeah, I'll watch ya partner's rear Jeri you can count on it!"

Jeri gave Beelzemon a soft smile and said warmly "Thanks Beelzemon."

Beelzemon replied wryly "No prob, kid."

Ai replied to her partner quietly "Beelzemon please be safe."

Beelzemon nodded and said assuredly "It's okay Ai, IceLeomon and I are gonna tag team this pink tin can so fast she'll never know what hit her!"

Jeri said to IceLeomon hurriedly "Be careful out there you two, Ai ready?"

Ai nodded and replied determined "Ready, Jeri!"

IceLeomon and Beelzemon said in unison confidently "We will be all right, don't worry!"

The two tamers then swiped their cards through their digivices again "Digimodifty, Power Upgrade Activate!"

IceLeomon and Beelzemon then charged Crusadermon.

Once they were in Crusadermon's earshot

IceLeomon shouted threateningly "Crusadermon, you are desecrating this park, we cannot allow you to continue, if you give yourself up now we promise that your destruction will be swift!"

Beelzemon nodded and quipped angrily "Yeah what he said, give it up pinky!"

Crusadermon laughed.

She then replied annoyed "No, I am enjoying myself too greatly however if you insist on wanting to fight me I suppose I can do battle, with you."

Then with blinding speed she appeared right in front of IceLeomon and Beelzemon.

She loosened her cleaved knives form around her body then Crusadermon shouted " Spiral Masquerade!"

The knives severely wounded both digimon and they fell to the ground.

Jeri shouted worriedly "IceLeomon, are you all right?"

IceLeomon nodded and said softly "Yes, Jeri I'm fine please stay back!"

Ai screamed concernedly "Beelzemon you okay?"

Beelzemon nodded and replied warmly "Yeah, Ai I'm cool, stay next to Jeri all right?"

Jeri turned to Ai and said urgently "Ai we need to give them another power card."

Ai nodded and replied swiftly "Yeah, right."

Jeri and Ai once again swiped their cards thorough their digivices

DigiModifty...Power Upgrade Activate!"

Crusadermon laughed and replied unimpressed "Well I must say I had assumed you would be more of a challenge, oh well I guess my assumption about the real world's digimon was just too high."

IceLeomon stood up and quickly and said doggedly "Don't be celebrating so soon Crusadermon, I think you'll find that us real world digimon aren't so easily done away with isn't that right Beelzemon?"

Beelzemon too stood up and replied determinedly "Yep, we got something you digital world yahoos don't have partners and friends, what don't you say a little team work on this one IceLeomon?"

IceLeomon nodded and said tiredly "You took the words right out of my mouth!"

IceLeomon and Beelzemon once again both charged at Crusadermon.

She however wasn't giving up.

Crusadermon took out a scarlet colored rose threw it in the air and shouted maliciously "Scarlet Tempest!"

A violent wind started to come towards both advancing digimon.

IceLeomon opened his mouth and shouted "Blizzard Breath!"

His attack quickly wiped out Crusadermon's wind.

Then in a swift motion IceLeomon raised his right fist and shouted boldly "Frozen Fury!"

Crusadermon fell to the ground she screeched dumbfounded "No this cannot happen to me I am a Royal knight!"

She got up, and launched herself at Beelzemon.

Then Crusadermon raised her right hand and shouted angrily "Fist Of Athena!"

IceLeomon looked at Beelzemon and replied quickly "Beelzemon, MOVE!"

Beelzemon nodded and dodged her attack with ease.

Once he was clear of Crusadermon he quipped "Don't worry buddy I'm all over this!"

He raised both of his hands each held shot guns.

Beelzemon then shouted confident "Say hello to the digi-grave sweetheart...Double Impact!"

When each shot hit Crusadermon she quickly started to disintegrate and was gone within five seconds.

Jeri jumped up and down and cried triumphantly "All right great job you two!"

Ai shouted joyfully "Wow that was amazing you both rock!"

Beelzemon nodded and turned to IceLeomon.

He said warmly "You know what IceLeomon we make a pretty kick-butt team."

IceLemon smiled and replied brightly "Yes we certainly do Beelzemon."


	12. At Peace

Leomon, Jeri, Ai, and Impon were relaxing in Ai's back yard.

She looked at her four friends and couldn't of been more happy and proud.

They were all sitting cross-legged in the soft cool grass.

Impon was sitting next in Ai's lap her arms draped lovingly around his neck, Jeri was sitting on Lemon's right shoulder and leaning her head contently against her partner's.

The foursome sat in silence for a while.

Suddenly Impon spoke he said softly "Ya know Leomon I'm happy that you and I are pals now, I figure between the two of us and the rest of the gang we'll be able to kick any bio-emerging digimon's butt!"

Leomon chuckled and replied comradely "Yes I believe we can, Impon."

Ai chimed in assured "I know you will Impon you two were just so amazingly cool today I mean the way you tag-teamed Crusadermon like that.. it was awesome!"

Jeri replied confidently "Yeah you both were incredible today!"

Lemon smiled at Jeri and Ai he inclined his head and answered politely "Thank you both, but Impon and I couldn't of beaten Crusadermon with out your help."

Impon looked up at Ai with complete reverence and replied softly "Lemon's right Ai, you were great out there."

Ai blushed and said embarrassingly "Aw Impon you are so sweet."

Jeri looked at her four friends once again lovingly.

She then cleared her throat and said warmly "Well guys it's getting late Leomon and I should be going, I have to help my parents in the restaurant tomorrow, we'll call you both if there is another bio-emerging okay?"

Ai nodded and replied excitedly "Sure thanks for coming over Jeri, it was great to meet you Leomon."

Leomon smiled and said warmly "It was wonderful to meet you as well Ai."

Impon gently disentangled himself form Ai's embrace.

He then walked over to Leomon.

Leomon bent down so that he was at eye level with his friend.

He stuck out his right hand and Lemon took it.

Impon said gruffly "Lemon, thanks again for everything I'll be seein' ya around."

Lemon squeezed Impon's hand twice he then said happily "You are welcome Impon, I cannot wait until we can fight along side each other again."

Impon grinned and replied dryly "Yep should be fun!"

Jeri smiled at Lemon and said warmly "See you soon two soon!"

Impon said softly "Yeah night, see ya!"

Ai replied merrily "Night Jeri and Leomon see you!"

Jeri and Leomon then ran home.

* * *

After she had changed into her pajamas Jeri went out onto the roof , and with Leomon's help climbed onto his right shoulder again.

She smiled at him softly then said happily "Leomon I'm really glad we went to Impon's today."

Leomon nodded and said contently "Yes I'm glad we went as well Jeri, it felt extremely good to release Impon from all of his guilt."

Jeri looked at Leomon lovingly she then asked innocently "Leomon do you really think Impon is at peace now?"

Leomon nodded and replied knowingly "Yes I am certain of Jeri, I saw it in his eyes when I forgave him."

Jeri yawned.

Leomon smiled and said kindly "Well it seems you are quite tired, why don't you go to sleep Jeri, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Jeri smiled and replied confidently "I know you will, Leomon."

Leomon then helped Jeri down.

Jeri got into her bed.

Leomon whispered softly "Rest now Jeri I'll see you tomorrow good night, my Lion's Heart."

Jeri smiled and whispered back sleepily "Night, Leomon see you in the morning."

She then drifted off into a deep and content sleep having full faith that when she awakened her beloved partner would be with her.

They would never be separated again.

Jeri gave a silent prayer to Azulongmon thanking him for bringing her and Leomon together once again.


End file.
